


Feelings

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gift, Implied Johnlock, M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While up on the ledge, Sherlock realizes that his emotions are overcoming him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to [Kendra](http://stickofglue.tumblr.com), some angst to go with the porn I also sent her. Ahaha.

Sherlock's eyes fell closed, and he reprimanded himself, opening them back up. He told himself he wasn't going to be emotional about this. He told himself that he was going to do this quickly and easily.

But even though he told himself those things, his mind and body were betraying him. His body was shaking, a small but constant vibration. His eyes were watering, his tearducts mocking him. All of the calculations that were once in his brain were gone now, the only thing being fear and worry that he wouldn't live.

How pathetic. Of course he was going to live. With the help of Molly, he had been assured that he would be fine. He might be a sick for a few days, but it was much better than being dead, now wasn't it?

Even so, there it was, a big sign behind his eyes, flashing and telling him that he was going to die. He had to be rational about this. He'd be perfectly fine. The drug he had taken slowed his pulse to almost nonexistent, slowing his blood flow. He'd bleed a little, he was sure, but it wouldn't be anything fatal. 

He tried to tell himself that it was the drug making his mind turn on him all of a sudden, but he knew that wasn't true. Funny, how for his entire life he had been labeled as a psychopath, labeled himself as a sociopath, and it only took one day for him to realize he had feelings, after all.

That was why he was here, after all. Feelings. Since he was a child he knew that feelings were a weakness, the certainty only being further proved by Mycroft's assurances. Now that he was being hit with wave after wave of emotion, he was completely certain that feelings were horrible things. How people lived with them day after day was a mystery to him.

But ah, everyone else was going to have to live with them, now weren't they? Lestrade would have to live with the guilt, Mrs. Hudson would have to live with the sadness, and John... John would have to live with the loneliness.

He wouldn't be away for long, Sherlock told himself. A few months at the most, surely. It shouldn't take too long to track down the assassins that had been waiting to kill those that cared about him, shouldn't take too long to destroy Moriarty's game. It shouldn't take too long to come back.

With a start, Sherlock realized that he had closed his eyes again, only this time he found he didn't much care. He already knew what the cement looked like. He took a deep breath, opened his arms wide, and tilted forward off of the roof.

It shouldn't take too long, right?


End file.
